Gene Grey as Marvel Boy and Lola Howlett as the Wolverine
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: PWP Gender-Bender with the X-Men. Written for ObeliskX.


Charlotte Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was going through an unbelievably peaceful period. Magneta's Sisterhood of Mutants was lying low, and while the X-Women were on their guard, they were also enjoying the blissful reprieve between battles as much as they good. It was summertime, so school was out, and many of the students either went home or went on the supervised field trip to the beach lead by Professor Munroe and Professor McCoy. Marvel-Boy and Cyclops, though, elected to stay behind.

Honestly, Gene Grey would have preferred to go on the fieldtrip and help out his fellow professors and teammates with the kids, but Scarlett Summers felt that they should use this as an opportunity to explore their relationship. Scarlett had been getting needier for Gene's attention ever since the arrival of their newest and probably crankiest member of the team, the Wolverine. Lola was piece of work who always managed to butt heads with Scarlett. Every time those two were in the same room together, there was bound to be a cat-fight. Gene knew exactly why they were fighting, too, and it made him feel guilty. It was because of him, of course.

Personally, Gene was with Scarlett and had been ever since Scarlett came to the mansion when she first discovered her powers. Scarlett was one of the few who didn't fear Gene's powers. However, it was until after Gene graduated and became a professor at the school that people started to notice how handsome he was. But Gene never paid them any mind, because of Scarlett. Scarlett who was pretty, Scarlett who was loyal, Scarlett who could be overbearing at times, and Scarlett who had a tendency to be insanely jealous. Being with Scarlett could be tiresome, but Gene never saw himself with anyone else. That is, until, Lola's arrival threw everything in a tail spin.

Of course there was this instant initial attraction that Gene really couldn't comprehend at first. Firstly, Lola had mounds upon mounds of thick black hair that had almost a coarse, greasy texture that Gene noticed as soon as he ran his fingers over her unconscious head checking for a head-wound. Lola had to be the polar opposite of Scarlett in every way. Lola was comically short while Scarlett was just as tall as Gene was. Secretly, Gene liked how superior in height he was to Lola; there was just something cute about that. Lola also spoke in a voice too deep for a woman, but it was comely for its rich timbre and it made Gene shiver. Lola's eyes were a piercing blue, and often Gene felt like he could feel her eyes on him no matter where he was or what they were doing, even in the middle of battle. Sometimes it felt like Lola was eyeing his ass, but most of the time it comforted Gene to know that Lola was looking out for him. He knew Scarlett couldn't do that because of her powers, and while he cannot blame Scarlett, he did wish he could see her eyes. It was hard to be intimate with someone when they had to wear sunglasses to bed as a precaution.

Still, Gene's first interactions with Lola were … uncomfortable, for lack of a better word. Lola was a feral mutant, Gene knew from Charlotte's explanations, but that didn't prepare Gene for Lola's predator smirk, so superior and confident and sexy that Gene's throat ran dry at the sight of it. Gene was also ill-prepared for Lola's hungry eyes. It scared Gene to realize that he enjoyed how Lola made him feel like a piece of meat, but the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that Scarlett's insipid smiles and puppy-dog eyes were so pathetic to Gene.

Scarlett, despite how demanding she could be, somehow always wanted Gene to take charge when all Gene wants is to be the bottom. When Gene tried to mix things up with Scarlett with telepathy sex or switching roles, Scarlett was horrified. Scarlett was of the opinion that as a woman, she was always supposed to be submissive to Gene. Even though Scarlett was supposed to be the leader of the X-Men, the duties were often left to Gene to get them out of hairy situations since he was the most powerful. It was especially tiresome to Gene as he had no interest in guiding others. He was afraid of his own powers, and while Scarlett had confidence in Gene's abilities, Scarlett was also afraid of her own powers. Their relationship was a tenuous one at best on the battlefield.

Lola had no problem not following orders though and commanding others. While Scarlett loudly demanded respect, Lola led by example. Her recklessness left something to be desired, but observing Lola fighting took Gene's breath away. Lola had finesse with her claws, and even if she came out of the fight covered in blood that was mostly her own, Gene's uniform felt too tight all the same. The best part, though, had to be that Lola feared nothing. She openly asked Gene to dive inside her mind without fully knowing him for a day. Gene loved that, and that's probably when he first started to love Lola.

It was a hot July day, and there was no one at the X-Mansion save for Charlotte, Gene, and Scarlett. It was one of those rare summer days where even the students without a loving family were having fun with their friends oceanside. Gene could only wish he was having that much fun. Scarlett was shadowing him again today.

"Gene," Scarlett whimpered in what she thought to be a sexy way, "We have the whole grounds to ourselves. Why don't you want to spend some private time with me?" From the look of it, Scarlett was dangerously close to stamping her foot, but as it was she only tossed her hair and pouted her bottom lip to show her displeasure with Gene.

All Gene could do was sigh. "I know it's just us today, Scar," Gene began to explain but he was soon interrupted by Scarlett's shrill voice.

"Don't call me that! I'm not some stupid Disney character." This time Scarlett did stamp her foot, more than once actually. The brunette's hair flounced around from the movement, and if it weren't for how securely her visor was wrapped around her head, it would have been jostled off. She could be so childish sometimes, but she only hated that nickname because that was the moniker Lola used for her, and she hardly used it lovingly. In fact it was spoken more like a threat or a promise, should Scarlett cross her the wrong way. Gene should know better, but her mind was on Lola.

"Sorry, Scarlett," Gene morosely apologized. "But as I was saying, it's just us today and I was going to use this as a chance to catch up on my work or have some private time."

"We can have some private time together," Scarlett simpered and crossed her arms underneath her chest as she sidled up closer to Gene, trying to push up her small bust.

Through experience Gene recognized what Scarlett was doing (trying to seduce him and failing miserably) and easily stepped away to put some much needed distance between them. Gene knew Scarlett was terribly self-conscious about her flat-chest, but Gene could hardly care to even glance down at the offered meager cleavage. He had a headache, and he thinks it's going to last a while. "I want some private time alone, Scarlett." His voice was firm but weary as well.

In response Scarlett made a noise of indignity. "Fine, but when you want some of this," she ran her hands down her nonexistent curves; "you'll have to wait until I'm in the mood." With that last threat, she stuck her tongue out and then finally left Gene alone, her snooty nose stuck up in the air.

With a sigh of relief, Gene quickly walked in the opposite direction. He felt guilty for being so cold to Scarlett, but he wanted some time to sort out his emotions. What better time to do it when Lola was off in Japan. After all, half of Gene's feelings were for Lola anyway at this point. Exiting the mansion and starting a trek around the lake in the mansion's vast backyard, Gene concentrated on what he knew.

So far all of his feelings for Lola stemmed from purely carnal desires. For example, Lola's impressive bustiness was extremely eye-catching for Gene, and Gene also knew that that was a source of animosity between Lola and Scarlett, considering Scarlett's jealousy. Then there was also Lola's pure animal magnetism. She moved with confidence and grace, like an apex predator, whereas Scarlett's coltish mannerism with her awkwardly long and lanky limbs was laughable when she tried to be sexy. Gene didn't understand the allure of long legs. He had long legs, too, and they just made everything more complicated. Often times he bumped his head against Scarlett's or had to bend over awkwardly to try and kiss her breasts because they were too similarly built. Sometimes Gene wondered if sex with Scarlett is like having sex with a man, minus the penis, considering how much she lacked as far as the essential feminine charms. Funny, how that never bothered Gene before until he saw exactly what he was missing when he caught sight of Lola's bare ass one day when he costume ripped suggestively.

Of course Lola was hardly just a curvy little thing. She had muscles on top of muscles and was as hard as she was deceptively soft, especially in her attitude. Still, Lola being a hard-ass was so very attractive to Gene. He could trust her to take charge and pleasure them both without leaving either of them feeling dissatisfied. Gene was worried why he was starting to feel this way, why he wanted to have sex as if he were a whore to be used up, but he couldn't express this to Scarlett. Lola would undoubtedly understand, wouldn't she?

Besides, the age difference didn't bother Gene at all. Gene actually had a preference for older women before he met Scarlett. He actually had a crush on Professor Charlotte for the longest of time before he finally realized that he saw Charlotte more as a maternal figure in his life. Growing up with Scarlett, Gene wondered if the love he felt for her was one like he had for Henrietta, where they are just siblings. Gene saw how Scarlett acted around her real sister Alexia, and it actually kind of disturbed Gene to see how similarly Scarlett treated the both of them. If Gene was with Lola, Gene doubted there would be any confusion. There was purely physical attraction between the two of them.

That would be a lie, too. Gene laughed at Lola's crass jokes, and Lola's abrasive nature didn't rub him the wrong way at all. That could hardly be passed off on Lola's pretty looks, but then again Lola was hardly pretty. She was no classical beauty, but to Gene she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. God, he had it bad.

Frustrated that he had spent his time daydreaming and talking himself in circles rather than using his time wisely by sorting out his feelings, Gene kicked a nearby stone and immediately regretted that decision. He collapsed backwards on his behind and clutched his throbbing foot, hissing through his teeth. "Now, that wasn't too smart of you Gene boy, now was it?" The voice that spoke was not his own, so Gene's head immediately whipped around searching for the source.

"Lola?" Gene had to squint his eyes, but he saw the familiar outline of Lola against the backdrop of the red setting sun. Lola sure knew how to flatter herself and make an entrance. "Lola! What are you doing back from your trip so early? We weren't even expecting you until after classes started back."

Dropping her raggedy backpack on the ground, Lola placed her hands on her wide hips and looked out over the lake, it's normally deep blue surface reflected the purple hues of the twilight sky. "Yeah, ran into some old friends there and had to skip out early. Didn't have anywhere else to go after that."

"Lola, are you calling the mansion your home now? Finally? After so long?" Gene was only halfway teasing, but his chest felt so tight from the hope he had that Lola would finally stay.

The laughter that came from Lola's mouth was harsh, as if she hadn't laughed for a while. That made Gene feel so special, that this moment already beautiful from the perfect dusk was now even more so since he caused Lola to laugh. Then she turned her head away from Gene and spat in the grass an impressive, albeit disgusting, distance away. "Sure, Gene boy. You can say that. Now, that don't mean I'm teaching primary colors to the kiddies now." Finally she tilted her head down to look at Gene and offered him a large calloused hand to help him to stand.

Momentarily stunned by the offer, Gene floundered around for something clever to say instead. "No, you wouldn't teach the students art. You'd teach them history, of course, Lola." He was still staring at the offered hand.

"Of course," Lola wryly echoed and then she pushed her hand forward again to repeat her offer.

Forced to take her hand, but not wanting to stand, Gene grabbed a hold of it tightly but otherwise didn't move except to say, "Why don't you sit with me a while? I know how much you enjoy nature and you probably missed this northern climate while you were away."

"I missed a lot of things, but not the climate this time of year. I prefer the cold." Lola gracelessly plopped down beside Gene, removing her hand from his in the process.

He felt the loss keenly, but quickly moved on to distract himself. "Well, you can't really enjoy an ice cold beer in the snow, can you Lola?"

"You have a point there," Lola amiably agreed before tossing a rakish grin in Gene's direction that made his heart stutter. "Speaking of, you haven't tossed out my beer have you?"

"Sorry Lola, but we are a school first and foremost so we could hardly just leave it in the fridge for any student to take." Gene paused for dramatic effect, "But I did hide your beer underneath my bed."

"Just like the prohibition days." Lola was joking, of course. She had no memory of living in that time, though doubtlessly she did. "Does Scarlett not mind you hoarding the beer for me?"

At the mention of Scarlett, Gene's stomach dropped, heavy with guilt. "Oh, she doesn't know." Wanting to throw Scarlett under the bus to feel better, he tacked on thoughtlessly, "She'd be a slob if it weren't for me."

There was grunt in response before Lola voiced her thoughts, "Yeah. That's something Scar and I have in common I guess."

The underlying implication made Gene freeze. "Um," he cleared his throat, "what exactly do you mean by that, Lola?"

Silence greeted Gene's question as Lola preferred to skip rocks across the lake's surface rather than give an answer. For a long while they sat together like that, and despite Gene's curiosity he was happy just being with Lola in the quiet like this underneath a rapidly darkening sky.

Lola seemed to be ignoring Gene, but this gave him the opportunity to furtively watch her. She seemed to hardly move, having no problem holding still for long periods of time just staring out into the distance to the other side of the lake at nothing in particular. Only her nose barely twitched, and Gene found it so adorable that all he could do was sigh happily. Moments with Scarlett were hardly so peaceful, unless she was asleep.

Suddenly Lola flopped backwards, stretching out on the grass carelessly. There was a rustling sound as she grasped her backpack and pulled it to her to use as a pillow, but after that she stretched her arms out above her head, shirt riding up high until it was just above her navel and she closed her eyes. She was so different from Scarlett, who would never sprawl out like this without fearing of being indecent, and Scarlett would never sprawl on the ground since she hated dirt and bugs. Gene was very tempted to read Lola's mind, but he was worried he'd find something he wouldn't like. Like if Lola had made a boyfriend while she was miles and miles away on the island of Japan. "Are you trying to read my mind, Gene boy?" Lola inquired with her eyes still closed.

"No!" Gene quickly defended himself. "I wouldn't do that without your permission, Lola." He was thankful for the cover of darkness to hide his blush that spread from his cheeks to the rest of his rapidly flushing face.

"Well I can feel your look, so I was wondering why you were staring at me so hard." Now Lola opened her eyes, already staring right into Gene's eyes. "We've been in a position like this before, you know. After the battle of Ellis Island with Erika and her crew, I was hooked up to the lab equipment again, and you were touching me here," Lola placed a hand on one breast, "and here," she placed the other hand on her ribs just underneath the curve of one of her breasts. "That's when you woke me up."

"Yeah, that's how we first met, too, if you'd remember. But that time when you woke up you chuckled," Gene's voice was soft and his eyes momentarily unfocussed as he lost himself in a trip down memory lane, "and you said that I was tickling you." He blinked and was once again looking down on Lola's smug face, "I never thought you'd be ticklish, but then again you're full of surprises."

At that Lola hummed, "Oh, you have no idea, Gene boy. Perhaps it's for the best you didn't read my thoughts. It scare you what you would find."

"Why, because you're some kind of tortured beast? Leave those woes to Henrietta McCoy."

Unladylike, Lola snorted, "No, Gene boy. I'm looking a different side of the animal inside me right now."

That piqued Gene's curiosity. "What does the Wolverine have to say right now to me?"

Lola's response was deceptively playful, "You can take a look if you're man enough, Gene."

Swallowing nervously, Gene easily rose up to the challenge as he placed his hand on the side of Lola's face. He didn't want to pass an opportunity like this up since it would be unlikely he'd ever have a chance like this again to be with Lola uninterrupted. Taking a deep breath, Gene dived inside her open mind and was immediately assaulted by images of Lola riding him into oblivion. She was fully clothed and he was naked, vulnerable underneath her. One of her hands was tugging at his short ginger hair, forcing him to bare his throat to her while the other hand grasped the flesh of his newly revealed throat, squeezing so tight that bruises were beginning to form and Gene's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen, but still the Gene in Lola's fantasy looked so pleasured despite the pain that the observing Gene was turned on rather than disturbed. The Lola in the fantasy was gritting her teeth and spitting profanity, calling Gene all sorts of ugly names, but Gene liked all of it.

The surprised knocked him out of Lola's mind quicker than he'd like and once again he was surprised when he blinked back into reality. Apparently he had been so focused on Lola's dirty fantasy that he hardly realized that he crawled on top of her body and now had both of his hands pressed on either side of her face. Lola didn't seem bothered at all, with her legs wrapped around his hips and her feet pressed flat against his ass. Her arms wrapped languidly around his shoulders, and when she recognized that he was no longer in her mind she smiled wickedly. "I warned ya. What did ya think?"

Gene licked his lips. "I'd give anything to make that fantasy into a reality." That had been so intense and nothing like what he had ever done with Scarlett. She was always very traditional and therefore boring. Gene was dying to spice up his sex life and now Lola was offering that opportunity to him. She'd be the one to give him what he so desperately craved.

"I won't ask you for just anything," Lola began, her smile turning more sinister by the second. "I have very specific demands in mind for you, Gene. If you don't do what I ask then I won't give you what you want. And I know you want me." She cunningly arched her back, brushing her belly against Gene's blossoming erection that quickly sprung into full attention at the slightest touch.

Without thinking, Gene immediately answered her. "Anything, anything, I swear. What do you want from me, Lola?" His lust had overridden his pride, and he didn't care what debauchery he had to do, Lola would be worth it, he was sure.

Pain bloomed on Gene's bottom lip as Lola nipped it hard with her sharp teeth. "You can start by calling me 'Wolverine' now. When we're together like this, I'm not 'Lola'." Her brow was furrowed together in concentration as she stared hard at Gene's swelled up bottom lip.

"Yes, Wolverine." Gene dutifully answered. He was already so hard, he hoped he wouldn't have to do much to get what he so desired.

"Good boy, Gene. Now hop off me before I'm crushed and start taking off our clothes. I'd like to see ya in your full glory." She gave him an encouraging nudge with her knee on his erection that was by now at full mast, before shoving him off completely and making herself comfortable on the ground.

Surprised again, but quickly recovering from his shock, Gene clumsily clambered off of her before rising to his feet. He had already shucked off his pants before realizing that he could make this a bit sexier. With that thought, he grabbed his shirt at the back of his neck and slowly tugged it off, showing off his male physique. Compared to other teammates, Gene knew he wasn't the body builder type rippling with muscles. His strength was more subtle as he was somewhere in between beefy and lanky. Hopefully that's what Lola looked for in a man. By the time he was naked he was more than a little anxious at what Lola thought of him. He couldn't see that well in the dim light that was already fading away, so Lola's face couldn't give him any indication for what she was going to say. His only comfort was that he knew he had an impress length even if he wasn't that thick. Again, he could only hope that that was to Lola's preference.

"It's amazing how I know how excited you are at all of this." Lola's voice was rough and soft at the same time, causing Gene to shudder and his cock to bounce. "See, like that. I can physically see it but then there are the other signs. Like how I can smell your pheromones, the tang of testosterone in your sweat. I can even hear your heartbeat fluttering like a bird's wings. You're already breathing hard and we've hardly done anything." She laughed and it wasn't cruel, but it wasn't some light feminine bell laugh either. It was deep coming from the pit of her stomach, genuine, and any other man's penis would have faltered but Gene was going to hold strong. "You don't have to worry about disappointing me. I'll take my fill and I don't have a type. Just don't cum right off the bat and we'll be fine, Gene."

All of what she had said so far is very true and Gene was going to make a very conscious effort to not finish too early, for either of their sakes. "Yes, Wolverine."

"Uh huh. Now how's about you go skinning dipping?" Lola kicked off her shoes, peeling off socks, no longer closely examining Gene.

His bravado stuttered and so was his argument. "The lake will be cold, though, Wolverine."

"And?" She didn't sound impressed.

"I'll, you know, get pruney and things may shrink up." Gene's voice was very small now, but only his voice was small for now.

"That's true, but I don't care. I want you to rinse off the other bitch's scent. You're not gonna be sloppy seconds to me. That and I need a moment." She looked up at him now and her eyes were hard, "Now don't argue with me, boy. You want this, you do as I say. I don't like to repeat myself so just run along and do a few laps. Any more lip and I'll give you permanent blue balls."

By now, Gene knew better than to be shocked. Even at the mention of Scarlett, though, he wasn't going to stop what he was doing and Lola knew that. They had already gone too far without touching to back out of this deal now. Gene knew better than to look a gift Wolverine in the claws anyway. So with an obedient, "Yes, Wolverine," he trotted off into the lake. At first he just dipped a toe in and knew immediately that this wasn't going to be pleasant, but after that he decided to why not have fun with this and just jumped right in.

After splashing around for a bit and deeming it was safe, Gene chanced a look toward the shore. He could see only that Lola was naked by now, the tan of her skin healthy glow. It was almost fully dark by now, and Gene was scared to stay in the water for too long. Lola seemed to be waiting on him, and Gene also did not want to keep her waiting. He paddled to the shore and crawled up and out of the water. It was a nice exercise that had his blood pumping and despite his erection being no longer what it was, it wouldn't be long before he had it fully turgid again. Especially if Lola helped him along.

"You were quite a beautiful sight in the water like that. Glad I didn't have to save you either." Lola was stretched out on a blanket, something she must have had stowed in her backpack. Her clothes weren't strewn about on the ground either, suggesting she had packed them away. She had neglected to give Gene's clothes the same courtesy though, but he wasn't bothered with his clothes at the moment. He was too busy taking in the sight of Lola on her knees before him. Her breasts were the first things his eyes landed on, they were huge after all. The sight of them slowly rising and falling with her breaths struck Gene dumb. "Are ya comparing me to your Scarlett tramp?" Lola's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes," Gene honestly answered, still staring hard at Lola's breasts.

"Yes, what?" Lola seemed to growl at him.

"Yes, Wolverine," Gene corrected himself. Still he didn't glance up at her face. He wanted to memorize the sight of her perfectly large breasts so that when he was back with Scarlett he could at least pretend they were Lola's instead.

"Well, what's so different between me and Scarlett that you have to stare at me so hard like that?" Lola was terse, seemingly grouchy, but Gene was going to use this to his advantage.

"Yours are so much bigger for one thing," Gene gushed.

"Anyone could see that at a momentary glance rather than the hard stare you're giving me." She was still crotchety.

"You're bigger and your nipples are larger, too. More womanly," Gene expounded upon his previous statement. Lola only growled, not pleased by the praise at all. "All of your curves are curvier. Your hips, your ass, your thighs. But it's not just fat you have thick muscles, too. I can see the outlines of your abs just a bit. Well I could see them more clearly earlier. The light is gone."

"Come closer then. I don't see how I'm going to fuck you when you're all the way over there," her tone was decidedly less grumpy.

Gene took the mental note that she liked being called fit rather than feminine, and he also took note that Lola somewhat made a pun. He wasn't going to point that out, though, in case that ruined things. So he kept his laughter to himself internally and did as she asked.

Once he was kneeling on the blanket in front of her, less than a foot away, he took the time to closely examine the rest of her now. He had always thought it was weird how Lola kept her hair styled into points like devil horns on the top of her head and longer in the back, but seeing the look on her face, he decided that the demonic look suited her well, and his erection was already at half-mast and jumping in anticipation.

"Slow down there, Gene boy. Now I suppose you want a kiss from me, now wouldn't you?" Lola grinned at him, all of her teeth gleaming white and easily visible in the darkness. This close Gene could also see the whites of her eyes and the blues of her eyes and the black pupil, too. She was so very beautiful.

Gene's answer was very prompt and formal, carefully following Lola's rules to the letter. "Yes, Wolverine. I'd love a kiss from you, very much."

"Mhm," she sneered at him, "you love me, don't you?" The question came seemingly out of nowhere, and it wasn't asked rhetorically. It definitely warranted a question.

"Yes," Gene hesitated on which name he should use for her. Bravely he decided to use her real name to show his sincerity, "Lola, I do love you, I know it. I believe it with all my heart."

She was quiet only for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. Cut the romantic crap. You're with someone else, remember? You love them enough to stay with them, but not enough to leave them. Because of that, I ain't gonna let ya kiss me."

All of Gene's hope fell and he was crestfallen. The truth didn't bother him so much as the denial of kisses did. He knew what he was doing was wrong but this felt so right. The degrading attitude Lola had taken only succeeded in seducing him further rather than turning him off. Thankfully, though, she didn't berate him for using her given name.

"Don't look so put out, boy, I ain't gonna let ya kiss my mouth." Half of Lola's mouth was upturned.

Relief made Gene's hopes once more sore sky high, or about at as high as his renewed erection. By now he realized that swimming in the lake, while not exactly for sanitary purposes; it was useful to keep him harder longer. His stamina increased without cumming was very clever on Lola's part, and for that he admired her all the more.

"Don't look too hopeful either, boy. I'm only letting ya kiss my ass since you seem to like doing me lip service so much." Lola's expression was truly devilish now considering how evil her smile was.

Still Gene's resolve didn't falter. For Lola, he would kiss her ass and more, willing to eat it out as if it were her glorious pussy. Briefly his mind strayed to how one day he heard Scarlett bitterly suggest that Lola's cunt would be filled with teeth. At the time he sincerely doubted it, but if it were now he would take the pain just to have the pleasure of having her once. Now he sincerely doubted that Lola would let this be a repeat experience. "Yes, Wolverine. I'll kiss your ass." His reply was confident.

His confidence didn't affect Lola one way or another. "Yeah, I thought so." She reached out and grabbed his erection, her thumb pressing hard on his slit as if to stopper the precum from leaking out any further. "So eager to please." Just as quickly she got a hold of him she released him just as fast. Then she tossed her hair, and turned herself around until her back was to him. Gene had just enough time to appreciate how her black hair fell down to rest between her shoulder blades, and how her back muscles rippled powerfully underneath her golden tanned skin, before Lola bent over until she had her large ass popped up in the air while she was perched on her knees and elbows. Looking over her shoulder at him, she wiggled her hips which jiggled her ass accordingly, and snarled not unkindly, "Get to work, then boy. I ain't a very patient woman as you know."

Unable to pass up the opportunity, Gene was already leaning over to do the job when he let slip some sass, "No ma'am, you're not patient. You're quite the animal after all, Wolverine." Then rather than put his tongue in cheek, he used his tongue to lick down her crack and stick it right in her puckered hole.

Tossing her head, Lola barked back at him roughly, "French kiss on the first go, huh? Well I'm glad your smart mouth is being put to good use at least." Then she moaned, her hands desperately clutching at the blanket underneath her palms, and the rest of her words were bitter curses as Gene continued to repeatedly French kiss her asshole.

This wasn't anything Gene has ever done before. Sure, he had gone down on Scarlett before, but not very often. While Gene loved receiving fellatio and actually loved giving cunnilingus, too, Scarlett hated both. She had a very small mouth, and she was also just deeply uncomfortable with having Gene's head between her legs. She was afraid he'd bite her or something, and the few times they tried it, she immediately would clamp up if Gene got too close to the other hole. So the fact that Gene was doing it now and experiencing eating ass for the first time with Lola on his first time with Lola had him fully embracing this. He didn't care how debased this might seem, he was actually enjoying pleasuring her this way. In fact he was surprised by how much she liked it, but as he had said before and as she had hinted at in agreement, Lola was full of surprises.

Gene stuck his tongue in as deep as he could, repeatedly licking and not getting tired. His jaw hung open wide and his hot breath was fanning out over the curves of her cheeks, but nothing other than his face was touching Lola's body. She hadn't exactly giving him permission to grab her ass with his hands, only to kiss it, so he had kept his hands to himself, slowly tugging his erection in tempo to the licks he was giving her. Sometimes he'd take breaks to kiss her asshole and the rest of her ass all over, the kisses wet and open mouthed. He even sucked on her asshole, too, but soon after doing that Lola, who had been quivering at his touch, quickly pulled herself away, gasping breathlessly, "Enough. Enough."

Proud of himself, Gene sat up on his knees again and took himself in hand again, thumbing the engorged head of his cock and spreading the precum all over himself in quick, efficient rubs like a masseuse. Meanwhile Lola luxuriously crawled up the blanket and lied down, her legs spreading out. Fascinated, Gene watched as Lola twitched her hips a bit, rubbing herself against the blanket, and then with a magnificent groan, she threw her head back and came all of over the blanket. Gene could see her orgasm, her muscles tightening and her body shaking, the curves moving like jello, especially around her ass and inner thighs. Then she immediately relaxed when it was finished, her muscles going lax and head dropping down. At the apex of her thighs he could see a peep of what was to come next for him as it gushed like a geyser, pushing out vaginal secretions that would ease the way for him to enter. Beneath her was a very wide wet spot that squished underneath her weight as she shifted, rising to her knees again, albeit a little shook up. "Good boy, Gene."

Proudly, Gene answered her, "Thank you, Wolverine. Not bad for my first time, huh?" He was smiling widely and it was so bright it could rival the sun, but sadly could not light up the display he had with Lola on all fours before him with her thighs slick with desire.

Chuffing out a laugh, Lola argued back, "I'd say don't get cocky, but that's exactly what I want from you now, ain't it?" Looking back over her shoulder at him, she tossed him a look of deeply seated lust that was just barely being held back.

"Yes, Wolverine. You want my cock," Gene hardily agreed, nodding both of his heads.

Lola watched the action with amusement, but didn't bother arguing with him any further. "Now, you think you're gonna take me like this as if I'm some kinda bitch in heat, boy?" Deliberately she bounced her ass and spread her legs open a little wider until her knees were at the very edge of the blanket. She tilted herself forward, giving him the perfect view of herself, bare and vulnerable. Spread out like that, she looked like a feast. Her pussy was still rocked by spasms from the aftershocks of her orgasm, and it caused her to pump out more musky fluid that set Gene's mouth to watering and cock to jolting excitedly. When Gene strained his eyes he could see her clitoris peeking out from underneath its swollen hood, red and needy looking. Oh, how he longed to touch it until she came again.

However, Gene didn't have to strain his eyes to see the wild bush of thick, wiry, black pubic hair. Obviously Lola didn't shave, and it looked like she had never shaved. Looking closer at her legs, they looked just as hairy, and Gene ducked his head and glanced up at her armpits to see they were just as hairy as well. He had never noticed that before, but oddly enough he didn't mind. Scarlett had always kept herself clean shaven, but Gene was honestly glad that Lola's body was so different from hers. Well, he wasn't going to let the hair bother him. After all, he just licked her asshole. Why should some hair bother him? It's natural.

From his new vantage point bent over like this, Gene could also see Lola's glorious and heavy breasts hanging low to the point where her erect nipples were just barely brushing against the blanket. He wanted to suck her entire tit in his mouth and grab them and mush them together with his face in between, but that could come later. Lola had asked him a question. "Yes, Wolverine, I'd love to take you like this."

The Wolverine chortled, mostly to herself, "Well, tough luck, Gene. Do you remember what ya saw inside my mind?"

Oh, yes, Gene definitely remembered. "Yes, Wolverine. You were riding me and choking me and yanking my hair. I'd love if you'd do all those things."

"I bet you would." Lola sat up. "Well, only part of that is gonna happen. Are you ready for whatever, Gene?"

Yes! "Yes, Wolverine! Yes!" Gene would scream it into the black night if it meant he got it and he had a feeling that he would be screaming exactly that for the rest of the night.

"Good." Suddenly Lola pushed herself backwards, and Gene, who had been holding his dick in his hand, had to quickly pull his hand away as his dick was engulfed by Lola's fiery hot pussy. She didn't stop when he was inside, though, she kept pushing her ass back until Gene fell backwards with his bare ass in the dirt and she was sitting on him like he was a throne. Her knees were still on the blanket and she was stilling fisting the blanket in her hands, in fact no part of her body was touching the bare ground. Gene was not so lucky. He was pretty sure he had a rock lodged dangerously close to his asshole, and there were sticks and stones digging into his back. The force of Lola had him breathless like never before, but he couldn't care about the nitty gritty details when he was buried so deep inside of her warmth and wetness. Scarlett's pussy must be extremely small and shallow because never had Gene fit so well. "Comfortable, Gene?"

"Yes, Wolverine! Yes, yes, yes! Ride me!" Gene subconsciously moved his hips upward into her, curving himself up until he was propped up on his elbows. From this vantage point, he had a magnificent view of her back and of course her ass that he had just kissed into an orgasm. He was still very proud of that.

"I will, Gene." Lola placed her hands on his knees and bore herself down on him, further impaling herself on his long cock until their pelvises were pressed down flat against each other. She rubbed herself back and forth, garnering friction on her clitoris. In addition, she deliberately clenched her vaginal muscles around his cock. His tumescence was nothing to boast about, but she enjoyed how he was bottoming out. In the back of her mind she was aware that he could squeeze the head of his cock inside her cervix enough to impregnate her, but she wasn't worried about a pregnancy now. She knew it wasn't her time, she wasn't in her heat cycle yet. "Enjoying the view, Gene?"

"Yes, Wolverine! Oh God, you are beautiful like this. Please, please move up and down!" Gene was very close to shouting and any lesser man would have cum by now but he was putting forth a very valiant effort to not end the show too early for either of them. His balls were so heavy and tight, and he was very ready to just explode deep inside of her and coat her inner walls in another volley of juices to slick the way up for him, but he knew that that was only cheap satisfaction for what Lola had in store for the long run.

"I'll do as a damn please on your cock, Gene. But I'm glad you like looking at my ass so much. You're not the first. But earlier, you mentioned you'd like it if I choked out and yanked your hair, yeah?" Lola slowly started to lift herself and settle herself back down again. She'd rise up so high until just the head of his cock was seated inside her, and then she'd lower all the way back down until she slapped down on him hard. She knew she wasn't a lightweight little thing. Her adamantium skeleton put her right at 350 lbs. so there was definitely a risk of her breaking his bones or cracking his pelvis. Lola had to be carefully but she wanted to be rough, Hell, he wanted her to be rough, too. It was a careful balancing act for her, but she could do it. "Answer me quickly, boy."

"Yes, Wolverine! I'd love it if you'd choke me until I cannot breathe and yank at my hair, too! Please! Please, Wolverine!" Despite his eagerness, Gene was following her lead as far as the pace goes. He'd only shove himself up inside her when she was slamming herself back down on her hard. It stung, but he enjoyed it. He also knew that she was heavy, so heavy with the pressure she was putting on his knees that she was causing his knee joints to crack and pop with her movements, but he could hardly hear those sounds compared to the loud and hypnotic slap of skin on skin, so wet.

"Oh believe me; I'll do as you ask, just not how you think, Gene. You may have asked so nicely, but I'm still in control." In comparison to Gene's strained voice, Lola seemed to have no problem talking. Her voice was richer than normal, but other than that seemed no difference. This was like exercise to her, the sex came so naturally. Steadily, she started to increase her speed and her force.

"Tell me, Gene, does the carpet match the drapes?" Lola grabbed at her breasts, having to move them aside – also playing with her nipples of course, mindlessly – to look down to see his full ball sack bouncing like her breasts were with their movements. "Oh, they do match. You're ginger all over." She sounded delighted at that.

All of a sudden, Lola reached a hand down and ruthlessly grabbed and squeezed his balls in her fist. With the other hand she grabbed at what pubic hair she could, careful not to grab her own, and started yanking at it. His balls were still in a death grip in the other hand. "You see? I am choking you, until you can't breathe. Well, choking your balls at least. I'm also yanking your ginger hair as hard as I can. Dreams do come true." Using the balls she had in her hand, Lola pulled them upward and used them to rub against her clitoris. Only now was her voice faltering, now much harsher and more animalistic. It was like a growl. "You know, I didn't plan this, Gene baby. If I did I would have broke out my dildo and pegged your pretty ass. But I'm glad this happened, Gene. Aren't you glad that we're finally fucking? This thick animalistic tension is finally broken and we finally get to fuck each others' brains out like we've always wanted to, baby."

By now Gene's earlier premonition was coming true in spades. He called out to her, "Yes, Wolverine! Yes, yes, yes!" Tears had sprung to his eyes and it hurt was she was doing but he was enjoying it so much he couldn't be bothered to ask her to stop. He wanted this to go on forever. Lola was so much better than Scarlett could ever hope to be. How could he go back to her? He was going to have to break up with her.

"Yes, dump that little whore and be with me," Lola growled, ruthlessly working herself over him, moving at a merciless pace.

Too wrapped up in the good sex to be disturbed that he was projecting his thoughts to Lola, Gene only moaned like an under-paid pornstar. "Yes, Wolverine," He wheezed to her. They kept going like animals deep into the night, longer that Gene had ever gone before with his previous partner. Lola came additionally seven times.

On the approach of her ninth orgasm, she snarled to Gene, "I'm going to come and this time I want you to come with me." This was a blessing to Gene, as Lola had been denying him the chance to come all along throughout this fuck session. He had to experience his climaxes vicariously through Lola by using his telepathy to ride it out with her, still maintaining enough control to not cum himself.

Just as she had commanded, when Lola reached her peak, so did Gene simultaneously. It was the most fulfilling orgasm he has ever had in his life, and he emptied himself to deep inside that his flaccid organ slid out too easily, over sensitive and abused. His hard balls were now soft, and the area around his pelvis burned from where Lola had ripped out some of his ginger pubic hairs. With his release, Gene slowly became aware of the uncomfortable ground digging into his back, jagged stones and sharp rocks and rough gravel and splinters from sticks. Strangely enough, at the end of all that, despite his throat being raw and his voice hoarse, he could talk enough to croak to her, "Wow, that was the most incredible sex I've ever had. Thank you for this gift, Wolverine."

Climbing off of him with some difficulty, Lola threw herself on the blanket fully and flopped on her back, spreading her legs to allow his cum and her cum to seep out of her onto the blanket. "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Lola," Gene amended his statement and then chanted her name in a delirious sing-song voice, "Lola, Lola, Lola. You're incredible." He still couldn't move, enjoying the lassitude of his release too much to even attempt to move.

"Heh," she managed to laugh a little bit, "I'm the best at what I do. And what I do is not very nice."

Quick as a whip, Gene voiced his dissent, "I disagree. That was more than very nice."

"You don't have to keep kissing my ass anymore, Gene." Lola flapped her hand in front of her pussy, airing out her vagina.

"I know I don't but I meant every word I said. I do love you, Lola. And I will leave Scarlett for you."

"Fantastic," Lola sarcastically drawled, "But that can wait. For now let's get cleaned up. Get our clothes on. Then you're gonna show me my beer you have stored underneath your bed."

"And then do we get to break in my bed?" Gene was very hopefully and evidently very confident that he could recover enough for another bout of sex so quickly.

"Mmm, maybe tomorrow morning after you toss Scarlett out on her flat ass."

"I will." Gene promised eagerly. Now he could feel his toes, and he slowly crawled over to Lola where she sprawled out spread-eagle on the blanket. "I love you, Lola."

Lola's head lolled to the side, her eyes glazed over with satisfaction. Her smile spread out over her mouth slowly and it reached her blue eyes in time. "I love you, too, Gene." With a tremendous amount of effort she craned her neck up and kissed him on the mouth.

Gene keened his happiness into the kiss before kissing her back eagerly, desperately, like a starved man. They stayed there kissing until the moon was high in the sky, their only source of light to dress each other by under a starless sky.


End file.
